


Rosebuds

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebuds

.

“... _Bugger!_ ”

“Very articulate, Tyler.”

“Sorry. Just a bit stunned.”

“I can see that.”

“Where did you get it?”

“Costume shop of course.”

“Of course...”

“The stockings were a bit more difficult to find—”

“They would be...”

“Then I thought to ask Phyllis—”

“ _Phyllis?_ ”

“And she found me the suspender belt too. Got little satin rosebuds on it.”

“satin... rosebuds...”

“So, do you fancy it?”

“Course I bloody do.”

“Well if you're just going to sit there—”

“Sorry Gene. It's just when you brought up the idea of a maid's outfit I wasn't expecting _you_ to be the one wearing it.”

 

.


End file.
